


Bad Romance

by Doralice



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bane is a stalker, Christmas Eve, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, but John likes it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal prompt commissionatomi da Rita:<br/>The Dark Knight, Robin x Bane. Visto che il buon Batman deve pattugliare la strade quella notte, lascia a Robin i suoi biglietti per Lo Schiaccianoci natalizio. Robin ci porta il/la ragazzo/a di turno, ma durante la rappresentazione lui/lei riceve una telefonata e si allontana dal palco. Compare Bane come dal nulla, catturone, limone/sesso nel palchetto, mentre sotto di loro va avanti il balletto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Cara Rita, eccola qua!  
> Come noterai, ho cambiato due cosine rispetto alle indicazioni che mi hai fornito, ma il succo è rimasto quello. Spero che ti piaccia!  
> Buona lettura e buon Natale! <3

**Bad Romance**

  


. ~ ° ~ .

  


Naturalmente, Bruce Wayne non poteva che aver _acquistato_ un intero palchetto del Gotham Theatre. Naturalmente, il palchetto in questione non poteva che essere nella barcaccia (*) sinistra.

– Dobbiamo stare proprio qui?! – salta su Allyson e punta un dito verso il palco reale – Io volevo quello là! –

La voce stridula ti gratta le orecchie, dando inizio ad una piacevolissima emicrania. Ti chiedi per l'ennesima volta perché diavolo hai deciso di invitarla.

– Allyson, tesoro... questo è il palchetto migliore. Non vedi che siamo ad un passo dal palcoscenico? –

– Ma quello _è più fico_! –

Da una che ascolta solo techno ti aspetti davvero che possa distinguere tra barcaccia e palco reale?

– La prossima volta, tesoro. Mh? – la chiudi là.

Lei sbuffa e si lascia cadere sgraziatamente su una delle poltroncine. Tu inizi a rimpiangere di non essere là fuori a pattugliare le strade, come qualsiasi altra sera. Che avrebbe mai di diverso, oggi, dopo tutto? Che è la Vigilia di Natale?

Pensi cinicamente che a Natale i criminali non smettono certo di essere tali. L'omicidio dei coniugi Wayne non è avvenuto proprio una Vigilia di Natale, fuori da quello stesso teatro. Magari avevano assistito proprio allo Schiaccianoci, come stanno per fare lui ed Allyson.

Allyson, che non smette mai, _mai_ , nemmeno per un momento, di masticare quella cazzo di gomma. Chissà per quale curioso motivo, sei convinto che Martha Wayne non avesse costantemente la bocca impegnata a ruminare.

– Oh, ma quando inizia? – la senti piagnucolare.

Serri gli occhi: – Sai che per i proprietari dei palchetti c'è il free bar? –

Uno strilletto entusiasta t'informa come Allyson sia più elettrizzata dall'idea di avere accesso illimitato a dell'alcol, piuttosto che stare per assistere ad una performance del Balletto di Mosca da un palchetto privilegiato.

– Tu non vieni? – ti chiede mentre infila frettolosamente il coprispalle.

– Ti raggiungo... –

_SLAM_

– ...fra poco. –

Se non altro adesso hai una buna mezzora per compatirti in silenzio.

A meno di un anno dalla scomparsa di Batman, sei diventato il suo erede morale. Il che significa che non dormi la notte, fai un lavoro deprimente di giorno, vivi nel solito appartamentino schifoso, menti al tuo più caro (ed unico) amico, non riesci quasi più a star dietro ai ragazzi del Saint Swithin e devi costantemente dare la caccia ad un uomo che, più che tentare di sfuggirti, sembra si diverta a non farsi prendere.

Ah, e ti sei incastrato da solo con la tua vicina di casa, solo perché non hai voglia né tempo di uscire a cercarti una ragazza vera.

_Clack_

– Già di ritorno? Sei riuscita a far fuori tutte le scorte in cinque minuti? –

Sarcasmo. Se lo capisce, forse si offende e decide di mollarti là. _Se lo capisce_.

Ti risponde un lieve fruscio e poi un silenzio piuttosto inconsueto. Allyson non è mai silenziosa, neppure mentre dorme.

Fai per voltarti, pur avendo già un pessimo presentimento che ti manda le pulsazioni a mille.

– Fermo. –

Non sai se è la pressione alle stelle che ti fa brutti scherzi, ma la sua voce, per quanto perfettamente riconoscibile, è in qualche modo diversa. In ogni caso, ubbidisci.

– Come diavolo hai fatto ad entrare senza farti notare?! No, aspetta... non voglio saperlo! – ti sforzi di risultare casuale, quasi annoiato – Hai chiuso a chiave, almeno? Non ho voglia di scatenare il panico. –

– Resteremo indisturbati. – risponde in tono pacato.

E tu sai quanto sia pericoloso quando Bane parla in quel modo.

Fissi il palco vuoto e la platea che lentamente si riempie, l'orchestra che sta accordando gli strumenti. Senza rendertene conto, le tue mani hanno artigliato i braccioli della poltroncina.

– Rilassati. – sussurra.

È così vicino, adesso, che i capelli ti si rizzano sulla nuca.

– Sono qui per il tuo stesso motivo. –

– Ma certo. – tenti di nascondere il panico sotto un fragile strato di ironia – Quale terrorista non passa la Vigilia di Natale a teatro? –

Lui ride piano e a te viene la pelle d'oca. Lo conosci così bene, ormai, che puoi percepire distintamente l'indulgenza che ha messo in quella risatina.

– In questa santa notte, desidero anch'io godere di un magnifico spettacolo. –

Nella sala, le luci si stanno abbassando. I tuoi occhi, per qualche attimo, faticano a vedere nel buio.

– Faresti meglio a rispondere. –

– Cosa...? –

Solo allora ti accorgi che il tuo cellulare, abbandonato nella poltroncina accanto, sta vibrando. “Allyson” appare nella schermata. Cercando di controllare il tremore alle mani, lo afferri e apri la chiamata.

– _JO-OHN!_ – ti strilla nell'occhio.

Quando la sua voce supera di due ottave la sua solita tonalità, o è incazzata o è sbronza.

– Dove sei? – 

– _Qui! Non mi vedi?!_ –

Ti sporgi sul palchetto e vedi una macchia rosa shocking che sbraccia dal palco reale.

– Come sei finita lì?! –

– Mi hanno invitata! – segue una risatina soffocata e una voce maschile in sottofondo – Non ti dispiace, vero? –

In qualunque altra circostanza, tipo se lei non fosse stata Allyson e se al momento nella poltroncina alle tue spalle non fosse seduto un terrorista ricercato in tutti gli Stati Uniti e pure in qualche nazione europea, in effetti tu ci saresti rimasto male.

– Ah... no, non preoccuparti. Divertiti! –

Altra risatina, vari rumori indistinti.

– Allyson? –

Guardi la schermata: “chiamata terminata”, dice. Con un sospiro carico di frustrazione, metti via il cellulare e torni a sederti. Hai l'orgoglio sotto le scarpe.

– Niente commenti, per piacere. –

Alle tue spalle, Bane è talmente silenzioso che ti chiedi se non ti sei sognato tutto quello che è successo un attimo fa. Ma è sufficiente un fruscio per riportarti coi piedi per terra.

– Dove eravamo rimasti? –

– Lo spettacolo sta per iniziare. – sbuffi – Potremmo almeno rimandare a dopo? –

– Prometto che sarò discreto e silenzioso. – lo senti ribattere, di nuovo così vicino – Non posso garantire lo stesso per te. –

Stavolta ti giri sul serio. O lo faresti, se lui non placcasse immediatamente il tuo movimenti afferrandoti per i capelli e costringendoti a stare fermo.

– Guarda avanti. – ti intima, pericolosamente tranquillo – Non vorrai perderti l'apertura? –

E tu guardi avanti. Il sipario si apre e nella sala i mormorii si spengono fino a far cade il silenzio.

– Che diavolo vuoi, Bane? –

Con le dita che piano allentano la presa, lui ti parla sulle note iniziali dell'overture.

– Sono molti mesi ormai che sai ciò che voglio. – sussurra.

Il cuore finisce su, a strozzarti la gola.

– E la mia risposta non è cambiata. –

Ora la mano di Bane è aperta sul tuo capo in quella che – cristoiddio – sta diventando una specie di carezza.

_Non ho intenzione di scopare qualcuno che non posso nemmeno baciare._

Le parole che tempo prima gli hai sputato contro, in una piovosa notte estiva, sono sempre lì, a raggelare ogni vostro incontro. Un deterrente necessario, considerando che ogni volta andava puntualmente a sconfinare in un territorio ambiguo e rischioso che tu non vuoi – _non puoi_ – permetterti di esplorare. Sarebbe inaccettabile e basta.

– Quello che ho sempre trovato interessante delle tue parole, Robin, è come mettano in mostra l'elasticità della tua morale. –

Questa è una cosa che ti ha già rinfacciato altre volte. D'altra parte, quella tua maledetta frase, sfuggita senza la minima riflessione, è ben poco fraintendibile. Ciò che ti frena non è la più ovvia argomentazione, ovvero il fatto che Bane sia un terrorista con ideali agli antipodi dei tuoi, nonché l'assassino dell'uomo che hai preso a modello di vita. Eh, no. Apparentemente tu hai accettato l'attrazione che provi per lui ed ora, tutto ciò che resta a frenarti, non è che la barriera di metallo che si frappone tra voi. Quella specie di museruola che tiene Bane in salute, permettendogli di tormentarti con la sua sola esistenza.

– Smettila di chiamarmi Robin. – sibili.

Lui continua a parlare e ad accarezzarti i capelli, ignorando bellamente la tua stizza.

– Io ti ho visto. E tu lo sai, non insultare la mia intelligenza. –

– Questo si chiama stalking, per tua informazione. – riesci a dire.

Le guance sono in fiamme e devi combattere contro il feroce impulso di nasconderti sotto la poltroncina.

– Disse l'uomo che mi dava la caccia da ormai dieci mesi. – ironizza lui.

Sulla scena prima dell'atto primo, hai il coraggio di parlargli chiaro: – Non sarò il tuo fottuto regalo di Natale. Vai a cercare qualcun altro da usare. –

– Oh, Robin... Robin... – ti sussurra all'orecchio.

È _pelle_ quella che senti?

– Io non sono qui per prendere, ma per dare. –

La stessa mano che prima ti ha costretto a guardare davanti a te, ora è scivolata sui tuoi occhi, impedendoti di vedere e al contempo invitandoti a voltare il capo. Scelta non ne hai e così reclini la testa verso di lui, il tuo respiro a contrarsi col suo.

_Gesù Cristo..._

La cruda cicatrice che le tue labbra sentono, non rende le sue meno morbide e succulente e abili. Sei il primo a cedere, dopo un lungo indugiare, ed aprire la bocca per far scivolare la lingua ad cercare la sua, accarezzarla timidamente. Lo senti sospirare e solo adesso ti accorgi della tensione che lo pervadeva.

Allora, siccome non ti impedisce di muoverti, tu azzeri definitivamente ogni dignità e alzi le braccia per circondagli il capo. Il pensiero di stare eseguendo una pessima imitazione dell'Amore e Psiche di Antonio Canova ti sfiora per un attimo, talmente sublime e assurdo che sai resterà inciso per sempre nei tuoi ricordi.

Ti bacia, in quella posizione scomodissima, per il resto dell'atto primo e per una buona parte dell'atto secondo.

– Ancora? – ti mormora sulle labbra, mentre là nel palco eseguono la Danza dei Flauti.

– Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio? – rispondi con voce malferma.

Bruscamente, con una manovra ben diversa dall'inumana delicatezza con cui ti ha toccato fino ad un attimo fa, Bane ti afferra per la spalle e ti trascina letteralmente all'indietro, facendoti sedere in braccio a lui.

Dovrebbe essere imbarazzante. La verità è che non te ne frega niente.

Là in fondo, nel buio del palchetto, Bane non si cura di coprirti gli occhi e tu hai il tempo di scorgere i suoi lineamenti spezzati, i suoi occhi inafferrabili, un attimo prima che ti prenda per il mento e ti bacia di nuovo. Stavolta con una rudezza che prima non ha osato. Ti morde le labbra e affonda la lingua nella tua bocca ed è tutto piuttosto chiaro: il corteggiamento è finito, ora si passa alle cose serie. Ora, sull'entrata del Principe e della Fata Confetto, Bane ti sbottona la camicia e ti accarezza il petto con una delle sue enormi mani. E non ha remore a farti sentire l'erezione che gli preme sotto i cargo pants.

_È una bestia che ha vita propria?_

Improvvisamente tu sei preso dal panico. Percependo la tua agitazione, lui ti afferra per le spalle, costringendoti a star fermo.

– Ho detto che non sono qui per prendere, ma per dare. –

– Eh... un'affermazione che può essere interpretata in diversi modi, non ti pare? – ribatti nervosamente.

– Se avessi voluto scoparti, l'avrei già fatto. –

È mortalmente serio mentre te lo dice. E tu sai bene che è del tutto vero.

– Io... non ti capisco. – confessi a disagio.

_Lo vuoi o non lo vuoi?_ – continui a chiederti, come se fosse quello il vero problema.

Bane ti accarezza le labbra col pollice e dice, con una dolcezza inaspettata: – È per questo che non l'ho ancora fatto. –

Tu non sai cosa dire e lui ne approfitta per eseguire un'altra delle sue brusche manovre. Maneggiandoti come una bambola, ti slaccia i pantaloni, afferra con una mano quelli e i boxer, e ti leva via tutto. Un attimo dopo sei a cavalcioni su di lui, rivolto verso il palco, con le gambe tenute oscenamente aperte dalle sue ginocchia e la sua erezione premuta proprio in mezzo alle natiche.

Sei nudo ed esposto, volutamente imprigionato nelle grinfie del tuo stalker, nel palchetto di un teatro gremito di gente che tuttavia non può vederti. Perfetta sintesi della tua vita attuale.

Alla Danza della Fata Confetto, Bane ti accarezza a mani aperte tutto il torso fino all'inguine, in una mossa sicura e studiata. Dopotutto, lui ti ha visto. Sa come ti dai piacere.

Sa che prima di iniziare, anche se ce l'hai già duro, ti sfiori il cazzo, le palle contratte, lambisci delicatamente il perineo e infine l'ano. Sa che ti succhi due dita mentre con l'altra mano afferri saldamente l'erezione. Sa che muovi dentro e fuori dalla bocca le dita con lo stesso ritmo lento con cui inizi a masturbarti.

La sola differenza, questa volta, è che le dita in bocca non sono le tue, sono quelle di Bane. E la mano che ti sta masturbando non è la tua, è quella di Bane. E la delicatezza con cui le dita adesso ti penetrano, una alla volta, non ce la stai mettendo tu, ma Bane.

E il respiro eccitato che ti increspa la pelle del collo, non te lo stai immaginando come parte di una fantasia sessuale, ma è reale. Ed è quello di Bane.

Il meglio – o il peggio, a seconda dei punti di vita – arriva con i Movimenti della Suite.

Hai perso il senso del tempo. Non sai da quanti minuti ti sta fottendo con le dita e masturbando. Ai il cazzo che ti gocciola pre-eiaculazione sul ventre e non vedi la fine. Questo è ben diverso da quello che ti piace fare quando sei nascosto tra le lenzuola del tuo letto o tra i vetri del box doccia. Questa è pura e sublime tortura.

– Basta... – gemi sconfitto – Basta, hai vinto... –

Bane sembra non ascoltarti. Continua a respirarti addosso, muto, e la tua disperazione cresce.

– Hai vinto... puoi fare quello che vuoi... –

Ti accorgi allora che sta rallentando il ritmo fino a fermarsi. Per un lungo attimo le sue mani restano ferme su di te, dandoti il tempo di calmarti. Infine scivolano via con cautela e tu tremi da capo a piedi per il freddo immenso che ti causa la loro mancanza. Ma non stanno lontane a lungo.

Un braccio ti cinge la vita per sollevarti appena, mentre con l'altra mano lui si slaccia i pantaloni. Quando ti fa sedere di nuovo, il suo cazzo nudo ti preme bollente in mezzo alle cosce e lui ti avvolge tra le braccia e si concede di masturbarsi su di te, con movimenti languidi. È una sensazione che ti fa girare la testa.

Senza pensare, senza guardare, volti il capo e gli afferri la testa, premi ancora una volta le tue labbra contro le sue. Lui ti geme in bocca e si blocca subito, le dita suoi tuoi fianchi si contraggono e affondano nella carne. Lasceranno lividi come quando vi scontrate là fuori, nelle strade di Gotham? Vorresti non essere così naïf da sperarlo.

– Prendimi... – gli sussurri.

E sfiori quella carne durissima, con la stessa delicatezza che riserveresti a te stesso.

– Fallo ora... –

Bane chiude un attimo gli occhi, lasciandosi andare alle tue carezze. Poi lo fa.

È un attimo. Le mani suoi tuoi fianchi ti sollevano senza difficoltà e gli afferri un avambraccio per tenerti in equilibrio, mentre con l'altra mano gli guidi il cazzo e lui sta già entrando dentro di te. Respiri forte, ti mordi il labbro per non gridare ad ogni centimetro che ti penetra lentamente.

Si ferma solo quando è tutto dentro. E grazie al cielo ti lascia il tempo di adattarti, di ritrovare il respiro, prima di iniziare a muoversi. Un lento affondo dietro l'altro, ogni spinta accompagnata da un ringhio sommesso. Puoi percepire la fatica che prova nell'imporsi di non esagerare, di non scoparti come davvero desidera.

Aver avuto altri amanti non ti prepara a _questo_. Sulla Danza dei Mirliton sei al punto di volerlo mordere.

– So che vuoi urlare. –

La sua voce è di qualche ottava più bassa, praticamente il brontolio di una tigre.

 _Stronzo!_ – pensi digrignando i denti e respirando forte col naso – _Col cazzo che ti do la soddisfazione!_

Ma una delle sue grandi mani ti chiude la bocca e poi ti ordina di farlo. O è un invito? Non lo saprai mai.

– Fallo. – ti dice semplicemente.

Oh, ma certo. È una grazia.

E dannazione, tu lo fai. Apri la bocca contro il palmo della sua mano e urli. E piangi e mugoli e gemi. C'è solo quella mano tra te e la tua vergogna. Solo quella mano a proteggerti dal giudizio del resto del mondo e – peggio ancora – dal tuo stesso giudizio. Solo quella mano a reggere quel gioco pericoloso. E tu che ti ci aggrappi con le unghie e con i denti – letteralmente.

Che ne valga il rischio lo stai scoprendo in questo esatto istante, sulle note del Valzer dei Fiori, con lui che ti dice cose inaudite mentre ti viene dentro, gettandoti in un orgasmo annichilente.

Per lunghi momenti Bane continua a muoversi dentro di te, con un ritmo spezzato come il vostro respiro, accompagnandovi in una terribile discesa fatta di pelle d'oca e tremiti incontrollati. E ancora resta dentro di te, quando tutto è ormai finito, ogni sensazione scemata, nonostante entrambi siate scomodi e indolenziti.

– Vorrei restare qui per sempre. – dici con un filo di voce.

Un'ultima confessione prima di tornare alla realtà. Qualcosa a cui lui, per una volta, non sa come ribattere.

Esce da te, infine, e ti aiuta a ripulirti, creando tra di voi un'intimità persino più profonda e strana di quanto non abbia fatto il sesso. Ti accorgi allora che il balletto è terminato, gli applausi finiti e il teatro si sta pian piano svuotando. E un po' ti viene da ridere: sono andate in scena non una ma ben due performance quella sera.

– Va tutto bene? –

Di che ti stupisci? Sei nel buio un palchetto, che cerchi di rivestirti alla bell'e meglio, zoppicando a causa della più gloriosa scopata della tua vita, e stai ridacchiando tra te e te. Persino uno come Bane si preoccuperebbe delle tue condizioni.

– Benissimo. Mi hai fatto davvero rivalutare l'interpretazione di Mr Brown su _Like A Virgin_... –

– Prego? –

Alzi gli occhi su di lui: – Eddai, passi _Roservoir Dogs_ , ma non puoi non conoscere Madonna! –

– Ho visto _Reservoir Dogs_. – ti dice incuriosito – Cos'è _Like a Virgin_? –

– Oh, niente di che. Solo il singolo più venduto da Madonna! Dovresti farti un po' di cultura pop, sai? –

Quel sarcasmo da autodifesa emotiva non sai proprio con che forza riesci a tirarlo fuori, e difatti è poco efficacie. Appena finisci di riabbottonarti la camicia, Bane ti prende in braccio senza cerimonie e, ignorando stoicamente le tue proteste, ti adagia per terra, sopra il suo giaccone.

– E questo talamo cosa mi dovrebbe rappresentare? – sbotti incredulo.

– Hai detto che vuoi restare qui per sempre. – spiega in tono ovvio.

Oh. _Oh_.

– Sì, beh... non intendevo _letteralmente_. – balbetti.

E perché adesso tutto quell'imbarazzo? Gli scrupoli non ti sono venuti mentre ti scopava in pubblico e ora ti mette a disagio una stupida romanticheria?

– Era un'affermazione che poteva essere interpretata in molti modi. – ti fa il verso.

Tu ridacchi. E rabbrividisci: il teatro ora è chiuso e vuoto, il riscaldamento è stato spento. Bane ti spiega addosso il tuo soprabito e ti avvolge tra le braccia.

Porca miseria, uscirai pazzo se continua così!

– Mh... smettila. – borbotti ficcando la testa sotto il suo braccio.

Lui tace e per un po' non si sente altro che i vostri respiri. È caldo e comodo e tu sei così provato che già stai per cedere al sonno. Forse è questo che ti frega. Nel buio e nel silenzio osi cercargli la bocca e tracci con due dita il contorno frastagliato delle labbra, segui la linea distorta del naso. Lui si irrigidisce, ma non si scosta.

– Fa male? – gli chiedi in un sussurro.

Doveva essere bello.

– Sì. –

Quante cose che dice quel semplice “sì”.

– Hai vinto. – mormori ritraendo la mano, scottato ancora una volta da un'intimità che vi ha colti impreparati – Ma questo non cambierà nulla, lo sai, vero? Continuerò a darti la caccia. –

– È quello che spero. – ti mormora.

Prima di cadere del tutto nella morsa del sonno, ti sembra di sentire un bacio tra i capelli. E una frase mormorata nel buio.

– Per quale motivo, se davvero ho vinto, mi sembra di aver perso tutto? –

~

Ah, il trauma del risveglio. Sei solo e inizialmente nemmeno capisci dove ti trovi, senza contare che non c'è una parte del tuo corpo _che sia una_ che non ti faccia male.

Be', se non altro non sei più per terra. Ha avuto l'accortezza di metterti su una delle poltroncine, prima di lasciarti lì.

_Sedotto e abbandonato..._

Hai modo di compatirti per poco, però, perché quel cazzo di stalker ti ha lasciato il cappotto. E d'un tratto tu ti ritrovi a sorridere come un ebete al cappotto di un folle terrorista che la Vigilia di Natale ti ha scopato in un palchetto del Gotham Theatre. È superfluo, ma mentre ti infili il soprabito ed esci di soppiatto dal teatro, ti chiedi inevitabilmente come hai fatto ad arrivare a _questo_.

Ad attraversare le strade innevate della città col cappotto di Bane ripiegato sul braccio, tornare a casa tua e appenderlo all'attaccapanni dell'ingresso, proprio accanto al tuo soprabito. E preparare due tazze di tea, che fuori si gela e qualcuno ha dimenticato di coprirsi bene.

  


**Author's Note:**

> (*) La barcaccia è quella serie di palchetti posti immediatamente a lato del palcoscenico. Spesso questi palchetti, che sono di dimensioni maggiori rispetto agli altri, erano occupati dai regnanti di turno che, invece di assistere alle rappresentazioni dal palco reale, preferivano ammirare gli artisti a pochi metri di distanza.


End file.
